


Industry Rule 4080 - The Fire and Ice Mix

by Despina



Series: Industry Rule 4080 [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another place another time!  Before the band Lunar Impact was formed, Sanzo and Gojyo had some history.  </p><p>Another story in the Industry Rule 4080 land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industry Rule 4080 - The Fire and Ice Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts), [jedishampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/gifts).



> A million years ago, I promised another 4080 story to Caeseria and Jedi. This thing has been deleted, rewritten, and rewritten again. Apparently, 535 is hard for my brain to write (I love reading it!) Anyway, sorry for the delay ladies!
> 
> Whymzy and Jedishampoo helped make this story palatable. I thank them for their help, but I did touch it last. (And yes, I made Jedi beta'd a fic I'd written for her. I suck.)
> 
> And, of course, from Tribe Called Quest, Check the Rime:
> 
>   _Industry rule number four thousand and eighty,_  
>  _record company people are shady_

**Industry Rule 4080 ― The Fire and Ice Mix**

 

The air in the expansive room was warm and thick. Humidity mixed with sweat and desperation had been absorbed into the very heart of the thrumming nightclub, taking on its own sentience. Sanzo didn't really notice it; with his years of being in club after club with the seemingly same faceless, drunken mosh of people, the intangible presence was almost comforting. At least he didn't have to converse with it.

Someone bumped into him with their arms flailing and feet moving. The dumbass might have been dancing or fighting; somehow, in rock clubs, the two activities were stupidly similar. Sanzo peered beyond the immediate crush of people and scanned the audience, seeing the eerily synchronized movement, the sway of the crowd like an irregular heartbeat. 

Sanzo forced himself to ignore the push and pull of the crowd and focus on the band. Slowly, he surrendered to the pulse of the music and his annoyance became compartmentalized. He closed his eyes and breathed in the collective sound, letting it fill him.

They were a decent group. The singer was passable and the drummer was above-average. The guitarist was nothing special, but she also didn't suck. Even so, the member that stood head and shoulders above the others, the ace that made a mediocre band something to notice, was the bassist.

Shifting his weight back and forth in time with the beat, red hair flowing over his shoulders half a beat behind, and his bass slung low on his hips, Sha Gojyo really was the epitome of a head-banger. And he was irritatingly good. Maybe even better than Sanzo remembered.

Damn it.

Sanzo widened his focused attention and took in the whole scene. There were rumors of an imminent break-up with this group. In this case, second-hand hearsay wasn't needed to read the anger and distrust radiating from the silent scowls and harsh words between songs. He recognized the signs all too well, considering he'd recently watched his own band implode.

Sanzo exhaled, feeling a mix of relief and trepidation. He stepped back, moving to the bar to get a drink, steeling himself for the upcoming, and no doubt difficult, conversation. 

Thirty minutes later, after the set finished, Sanzo scanned the shadowy back of the club, knowing he'd find Gojyo still there. It only took him a moment to spot the dumbass. He sat on a tall barstool in a dark corner of the club. He held his bass lovingly on his lap while his long, graceful fingers played silent chords. But his gaze remained on the stage.

His band members were shouting at one another as they wound cords and broke down the sound system. What remained on that stage was a disintegrating group. He wondered if Gojyo had seen it coming. In Sanzo's case, he'd been surprised, but then again, band relationships were often beyond his understanding and he thought maybe beyond Gojyo's as well. 

He looked back at Gojyo's intense expression. Maybe not.

Gojyo was an endless source of confusion for Sanzo. He was naturally magnetic, an aura of sexuality practically dripped off him, and the positive responses he received from both men and women were ridiculous. No matter what transpired between Gojyo and his trysts, they always left him with a smile. Sanzo supposed that was because when you got down to the very heart of the matter, Gojyo was truly a nice guy. And to Sanzo, being a nice guy was more perplexing than having a functioning relationship. 

Well, whatever. Sanzo had put off the conversation long enough. He frowned with thoughts of what was to come and walked over to join Gojyo.

"Oh, hey, I thought I saw you earlier, Prince Sanzo." Gojyo's teasing tone was only half-hearted and he gave Sanzo a wan smile. "So what's up, your highness?"

"Huh." Sanzo lit a cigarette and pocketed his lighter. This might be more difficult than he thought.

"Talkative as ever, I see. Sit." Gojyo waved his beer at the stool next to him, and against his better judgment, Sanzo sat down.

"Hey, I heard about Five Pieces breaking up. That sucks, you guys were pretty good," Gojyo said.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're here?"

Sanzo tried to keep the surprise from his features. How did the bastard know?

"That's it, right? You got a new band and you want me to join, right?" Gojyo asked with a low laugh. "Wow, how'd you know my band was breaking up?"

Sanzo scratched at his temple. 

"Yeah, I know. Bad news travels fast in the community." Gojyo slipped his bass over his head and placed it inside its case. He didn't look at Sanzo. "People love that shit."

"That's true," Sanzo agreed.

"Dude, the body isn't even cold," Gojyo said as he closed the case.

"That doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you, you prick!" Gojyo sat back down. After a long sigh, he asked, "Do you have a name for this mysterious band, Mr. Silence?"

"Lunar Impact." 

"Really?"

"Yes," Sanzo said.

"And I know I'm stupid for asking this question, but are you gonna hit me with the same stupid condition you gave me last time?" Gojyo furrowed his brow. "I can join only if I promise not to sleep with any other band members, right?"

Sanzo relaxed a little. At least Gojyo wasn't going to make Sanzo say the words. "Huh."

"Dude, you know I'm not gonna make that promise. Why're you even talking to me?"

Sanzo expelled a cloud of smoke and tried to move the conversation away from the doomed path it was on. He nodded at the stage and said, "Your band's in its final death throes."

Gojyo touched his bass case with care, as if searching for reassurance. "Yep, there's no denying it. That's all right, though. We were done musically, anyway." He sat back down and pulled out his own cigarettes. 

Sanzo knew that what Gojyo said was probably true, but he also knew Gojyo was probably reeling inside a bit. Real rock-n-rollers always felt adrift after a break-up. Sanzo held out his lighter.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and took it. "Uh, thanks." His eyes glittered in the reflected light of the butane flame as he inhaled deeply. Leaning back, he exhaled and reached for his beer. 

"So?" Sanzo asked.

"Are you serious? You want _me_ to join your band? We're not all that compatible, remember?" 

"Taira's better, but he's not available." The minute the words were out of Sanzo's mouth, he wondered why he'd said them. 

"God, you're such a dick." Gojyo took a drink of his beer and watched as Miki, one of the guitar players, leapt onto Kudo's back and the two fell onto the stage. Behind them, Tanya was screaming at them both to stop. Gojyo rolled his eyes. 

Sanzo said, "You need a new band." 

Gojyo's glance shot toward Sanzo and back to the stage. "Maybe. But whoever comes out of this mess will ask me to join them."

"And you'd join?" Sanzo made a rude noise. "They've stagnated over the past year."

"True, but ..." Gojyo returned Sanzo's stare. A smile spread into a grin as he said, "Wait, you've been following our progress?"

Sanzo didn't answer.

"Oh, I get it, you can't forget the time we spent together! Who knew you'd be so―"

Gojyo prattled on, but Sanzo tuned him out. He was done with the conversation. Puffing on his cigarette, he waved at the bartender for a beer. 

Several moments of on stage band fuckery and beer drinking passed before Gojyo said anything of interest. "Do you even have other band members in this Lunar Impact group?"

"Yes."

"Yeah? Who?" Gojyo looked over his shoulder at Sanzo, and his eyes were intense and serious.

Sanzo swallowed. "People." 

"That's what I thought," Gojyo said dismissively. "You've got jack for your 'band.'"

On stage, Gat, the club's bouncer, had a thrashing Miki slung under one arm like a child and was giving Kudo quiet but stern instructions on leaving. Tanya was gone. 

Gojyo was really trying Sanzo's patience. Really, as absurd as it sounded, Lunar Impact living or dying hinged on Gojyo's decision. But instead of explaining the possibility of Hakkai and Hakuryuu joining, Sanzo simply said, "It's coming together."

"Riiiight." Gojyo rubbed a spot of condensation on his beer glass. "Dude, you have a sweet voice, but you're kind of a judgmental prick. I just don't think it would work."

"And it's been working with them?" Sanzo took an angry drag on his cigarette. "That's what happens when band members fuck."

Gojyo turned away from the stage but didn't say anything.

"Whatever." Well, if Gojyo decided not to join, that would probably save Sanzo from some drama, but then again, all bands had drama; that was an unavoidable fact. Sleeping together was just one complication of many. 

Besides, if there was any kind of attraction between two band members — he scowled at Gojyo — chances were great they'd fuck no matter what. Music tended to bring out passion, and if there was a winning connection, sometimes it was difficult to stay level-headed. The real trick was weathering the storm.

Gojyo's voice was soft as he said, "I don't think fucking had anything to do with it."

Sanzo crushed out his smoke. "You're delusional."

"Maybe." Gojyo got up. His body language seemed more relaxed as he said, "I'm getting another beer. Ya want something?"

"You're staying?" Sanzo watched Gat haul Miki outside. Kudo followed, attempting to reason with Gat. 

"Hell, yeah, I'm staying. It's open mic next, and I need a goddamn band!"

 

 

Sanzo's eyes felt like they were glued shut, and he was certain that somehow, a not-so-tiny jackhammer was being operated inside his skull. He rolled over and groaned. 

"Here," Gojyo said softly.

Sanzo cracked an eye open to see a hand holding some aspirin and a glass of water. 

"You really did yourself proud. I'll bet you feel like shit."

Sanzo sat up and fumbled for the water, groaning when the room began to spin. 

"You're not going to hurl, are you?"

"Fuck off." He chased the bitter aspirin with water and collapsed back onto the bed. He was at Gojyo's house but didn't remember getting there. If he didn't feel so queasy, he might find energy to care.

"Need anything else?"

Sanzo covered his eyes with his arm and exhaled.

"I'll take that as a no."

He was almost back to sleep when he felt the bed dip. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping. You happen to be in my bed, you know."

Sanzo grunted, but that seemed to be the extent of his vocabulary. He knew he was stupidly vulnerable, and if Gojyo pushed it, there'd be trouble. He tried to get out an objection, "No, I—"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch about it. I'm too tired and too hammered to do it right. Just go to sleep."

Sanzo wanted nothing more than to fall into sleep, but he hovered, just out of its grasp, and waited. When Gojyo's breathing was deep and steady, Sanzo slid closer, craving body heat. Only then did the elusive darkness envelop him.

The next time he woke up he was alone. He still felt like shit, but at least he was a little better. Well enough that when he tried to ignore the smell of food, his stomach wouldn't let him. He got up. 

In the kitchen he found Gojyo. An empty plate sat in front of him and he was finishing a smoke. In front of an empty chair were dishes of omelets, rice, and a miso soup. Steam curled from a cup of black coffee.

"I didn't think this would work with you. Food always gets Goku out of bed, but you ... I guess I didn't think you ate." Gojyo shrugged.

Sanzo warily eyed the food. "You made this?"

"It's just eggs and miso. I've got to go to work."

"Work?" Sanzo reached for the coffee; he was still groggy.

"Yeah, I have a job. I work at a convenience store." Gojyo picked up his dishes and put them in the sink.

"I should go, then," Sanzo said slowly as he thought about going back to his cousin Eiri's antiseptic rooms.

"Nah, it's cool if you stay. Sleep or do whatever you do. I'll be back tonight."

 

 

Sanzo did stay, nursing his hangover with sleep, coffee, and cigarettes. In fact, he felt right at home in the ramshackle, aging house littered with guitars, basses, drums, amplifiers, microphones, CD's, tapes, and printed music ― some even hand-scrawled. On top of the chaos, Sanzo found the latest issues of _Metal Hammer_. He settled in a comfy loveseat and began to read up on the recent music news. He was so absorbed with an article on some dumbass band's signing (or being hamstrung) with Jenyi Nii's label, he didn't even hear Gojyo come in.

"Hey, you're still here." Gojyo gave him a wide smile. "Couldn't stand to leave without a little Gojyo love, huh?"

Gojyo's hair was in a high ponytail, and he was wearing a uniform of bright blue with the convenience store name embroidered over a pocket on the left side. Sanzo almost smiled as he said, "You look ridiculous." 

"Yeah, it's pretty sexy on me, isn't it?" Gojyo set a twelve-pack of beer on the counter and began unfastening the buttons on his shirt. 

Sanzo _tch_ ed in disgust, but he braced for a round of Gojyo's unwanted sexual advances.

"Relax, dude, this isn't about you." Gojyo pulled the shirt over his head. "Before I start drinking, I gotta hang it up. It's still clean enough for the next round." 

Sanzo tried to tear his gaze away as Gojyo undressed, but he couldn't help himself. Fascinated, he watched muscles ripple under Gojyo's skin as he moved. Sanzo's vision moved lower, taking in exposed hip bones and pausing at a glint of jewelry from Gojyo's pierced navel. Startled, Sanzo blurted out, "You still have it."

"What?" Gojyo pulled off his hair band and shook out his hair. He touched the navel piercing bar. "Did you think I'd take it out after? It was a bet, you know, and I said I'd keep it. Plus, I kind of like it." Gojyo walked past, his jeans shifting loosely against his skin, before he disappeared into the other room. "I'm sure you don't have yours anymore. You owe me on our bet."

"I don't." 

"You're kidding!" Gojyo reappeared, tugging on a black wife-beater. He studied Sanzo intently before saying, "Nah, I don't believe you."

"Whatever." Sanzo took one last glance at Gojyo's piercing and fumbled for his cigarettes.

"I'm kinda surprised you're still here." Gojyo opened the twelve-pack, removed two cans, and handed one to Sanzo. Leaning against the counter, he asked, "Hey, are you actually trying to woo me for your band?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No?" Gojyo popped open his beer. "You were pretty vocal about not wanting to go back to your cousin's place last night. Are you looking for another place to live? Is that why you're still hanging around?"

Sanzo lit a cigarette, considering. 

Gojyo was watching him. "Well, I'd be okay with that. Can you help with the rent?"

Sanzo realized the prospect of staying was actually very appealing despite having to deal with Gojyo's overactive libido and his stupid ego. If Sanzo stayed, he wouldn't have to go back to Eiri's sterile apartment, and he'd be able to surround himself with music. "Yeah, I can help." 

"I know the runt would be over the moon about it." 

"You mean the drummer?" Sanzo opened his beer. "He lives here, too?"

"Yeah, Goku." Gojyo's face softened into a smile. "He thinks you're pretty hot."

"Goku." Sanzo remembered him. Spiky-haired and full or energy, he was pretty good on the drums. "He's never met me."

"That's what I keep telling him! You might look pretty, but you're mean as fuck. Sometimes mean trumps pretty."

Sanzo ignored the barb. "Where's Goku now?"

"On the road. He's sitting in with Zakuro's band at the moment."

Sanzo frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Gojyo laughed and said, "Well, Nataku asked. Him and Goku go back a ways."

"But Zakuro?" Sanzo shook his head. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. But I guess Zakuro and Homura used to screw, and you know, Homura and Nataku used to be in a band together―"

"The War Gods."

"Yeah. Anyway, why not? Goku's pretty easy to get along with, and he doesn't have a band right now. Besides, getting seen with a group on the rise like that ..." Gojyo shrugged.

"All the exposure in the world can't make up for Zakuro."

"Yeah, ya got that right." Gojyo placed the rest of the beer in the fridge. "Hungry? I'm starving. I'll make us some stir-fry before I go out."

"You're going out?"

"Yep, you're welcome to come with, if ya want. There's an open mic at Pele's Inferno and a band that wants me to jam with them."

"Kougaiji's place?"

"Yeah."

 

Sanzo was drunk. Very drunk. All night people had been buying him drinks. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost control of the situation and had ended up singing a dumbass song about peace, love, and understanding with some less-than-mediocre band. Gojyo was next to him, sweaty and shirtless ― as all good bass players should be ― singing backup as if they'd been doing it together for years.

And Sanzo was ― as all good singers should be when they're on stage ― horny as hell. But he was careful not to let anyone know. At least that's what he thought.

But later, as they staggered back to the house together, Gojyo asked, "Do you always have a hard-on when you sing?"

Sanzo really didn't want to have this conversation. He kept walking, hoping Gojyo would drop the subject. Of course, he didn't.

"Yeah. You know, I've heard that about singers." 

Gritting his teeth, Sanzo said, "And I've heard you know half the singers in town intimately."

Gojyo laughed. "Well, maybe not half. Don't you think it's weird we were never on stage together while we were sleeping together?"

"I don't like complications. Besides, we ... That was just a couple of drunken nights."

"Yeah, that's true, all we did was fuck," Gojyo said. "That explains a lot. But you get that not everyone is like that, right?"

"What would you know about it?"

Gojyo opened the front door to the house. "You can sleep in Goku's bed until we get everything figured out. Good night."

Gojyo disappear into his room. Sanzo fell into a chair and found his cigarettes. As he lit one, he reflected on the night. Gojyo had flirted with or touched nearly everyone else in the small club they'd jammed in, but he'd barley given Sanzo a glance and a few words.

And Sanzo realized, with rising annoyance, that he was bitterly disappointed. 

 

 

Sanzo stepped into Eiri's clinically minimalistic apartment and headed for the guest room.

"So, you're back?" Eiri said with a glowering frown.

"Just tonight." Sanzo glowered back. "I'm moving."

"Where?"

"A house. With other musicians."

"Leave a phone number."

"Yeah." Sanzo pulled out his key ring and began removing Eiri's apartment key.

"Keep it."

"Why?"

Eiri shrugged and placed a cup of tea in front of him. "I was about to cook. Are you hungry?"

Sanzo nodded and lit a cigarette. That was how he'd been living for the past six months. Speaking in outline form and trying not to dirty Eiri's fancy house. The only time it was remotely interesting was when Eiri's boyfriend, that airhead Shuichi, showed up. At least the kid talked, not that anyone responded to him.

Sanzo had to secretly admit that living with the unpredictably chaotic Gojyo was much more entertaining. He was still quiet in his own way, but ultimately more talkative than Eiri. Or Sanzo, for that matter. What would it be like when Goku returned from his tour? Would Sanzo be able to handle the cacophony? 

Eiri paused in his vegetable chopping. "Are you covering for me at the funeral tomorrow?" 

Sanzo grunted his positive reply and then added, "I'll need money now."

"That's perfect. I've got a deadline coming up, and I don't need the old man nagging me."

"It won't be forever." 

"Save it. I've heard enough of about music pipe dreams already." Eiri busied himself draining tofu. "Are you moving in with a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

Sanzo snorted. "I'm not like you. There's no crisis with me."

"Right." Eiri almost smiled. "Your approach is pretending to hate everyone." 

"I'm pretending?" Sanzo kept himself from rolling his eyes. Eiri was nearly his twin when it came to dealing with people. They were both emotionally stunted and resented any discussion of feelings. Like now. 

Eiri sounded strangely interested. "Is it the redhead?"

Sanzo started, annoyed that Eiri knew about Gojyo. But then again, Eiri was well informed on the music scene. "Since when do you give a rat's ass?"

"Never mind."

So. Eiri was curious about Gojyo. Was he interested? Sanzo took a long drag on his smoke and considered the implications. Gojyo probably wouldn't mind; he was such a horndog. Sanzo gripped his teacup, thinking about the drama that would follow a Gojyo/Eiri hook-up. It was too horrible to imagine.

"Are you all right?" Eiri asked. He almost seemed concerned. 

"I'm fine," Sanzo said. "Got any booze?"

Eiri arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "What do you think?"

 

Sanzo stepped into the house, exhausted from being nice.

"Welcome home." Gojyo was sitting on the rickety chair with a beer in front of him and a guitar in his lap. "I needed someone to sing with."

"Huh." Sanzo set down his bags, silently grateful that Eiri had given him a ride.

"Is that all you have?"

"For the most part."

Gojyo's long fingers paused on the neck of his guitar as he sniffed. "You smell good. Like incense." 

Gojyo's words sounded simple, but somehow they dripped with sexual overtones. Sanzo could feel them reverberating through the air. "I was working."

"No kidding?" Gojyo picked up his beer. "What do you do?"

"Today I oversaw a funeral and blessed a house." 

Gojyo choked on his beer. "Are you telling me you're a monk? Bullshit!"

Sanzo exhaled a sigh of exhaustion as he retrieved a beer from the fridge. 

"Wow, I never really considered you the religious type."

"I'm not." Sanzo sat down and opened the beer. "I was forced to learn. My family owns a temple."

"So now it pays the bills?"

"Yeah." He drank deeply, the flavor of malted barley and hops washing over his tongue. 

"Well, waddya know, hidden talents from my favorite prick singer." Gojyo gave him a lopsided grin and asked, "What other surprises ya got? Are you a concert pianist, too?"

"I can play. Twelve years of lessons." Sanzo was pleased to see Gojyo's surprise; it didn't happen often.

"Seriously? Why don't you play on stage?"

Sanzo paused. Singing on stage was one thing, but his piano playing was more private. "I've never thought about it."

"Twelve years and you've never thought about it? God, you are so damaged."

"Shut up."

Gojyo pointed to a corner. "There's a keyboard over there if you're ever interested."

"I've seen it. It sucks," Sanzo said. "It'll do for the moment, I guess."

Gojyo nodded as he strummed a few chords and then asked, "Are you up for some jamming tonight?"

"Yeah." After his day of too many people, Sanzo needed music. "Who?"

"Same losers from a few nights ago."

"Why do you waste your time with them?"

Gojyo set down his guitar and drained his can of beer. "Keeping my options open." He stood up and stretched.

Sanzo's mouth was suddenly dry. He had to admit that Gojyo wasn't horrible to look at. He did have a nice body and he smelled pretty good. That went a long way to make up for his smirk and the fact that he could read body language so well. 

Sanzo cleared his throat and said, "Just join Lunar Impact."

"What, you and me? That's hardly a band." Gojyo paused, his intense gaze rested on Sanzo. "You've got someone, don't you?"

"Maybe." Sanzo was cautious, trying to keep his features neutral.

"Dude, I get the 'I'm a cold motherfucker' act already. Just give me something, would ya?" 

Gojyo was serious. Sanzo was walking on thin ice; if he didn't bend a little, Gojyo might not ever consider joining. Finally Sanzo said, "There are a couple of guitarists who are considering joining."

"Yeah?" Gojyo picked up his cigarettes. "Who?"

"I'd rather wait until they give me an answer."

"And I'm part of the deal, right?" Gojyo's insufferable smile was back.

Sanzo took a drink of his beer. How could the bastard read him so easily?

"Wait, they, as in a pair?" Gojyo tipped his head to one side, and after a moment his eyes widened. "These two, they aren't―"

"I'll tell you when they join."

"And I'll help tip the scales?" The room was suddenly charged with electricity. Gojyo was nearly breathless as he said, "All right. I'm in." 

Sanzo nodded. Gojyo joining would help lure Hakkai and Hakuryuu to the band. They admired his bass playing and wanted a strong rhythm section.

"But only if you sleep with me."

Sanzo's fingers squeezed his beer can. "What?"

"If you sleep with me, then you can't hold that dumbass condition over my head."

"No." Damn it. He wanted to sleep with Gojyo. Very much. But Sanzo also didn't want to give Gojyo that much control.

"Dude, you're so horny now you're about to burst. I know you want it. I want it, too, you know. Look, I'm not asking for a declaration of love, here."

It was like the bastard could see inside Sanzo's brain sometimes, reading reactions two steps ahead. 

Sanzo could feel his anger crest. "Fuck you!"

"Yeah, you wish," Gojyo said with a laugh as he picked up the case his favorite bass rested in. "Are you going with me to jam or not?" 

Sanzo ground his teeth and followed.

 

Sanzo was sweating. His white t-shirt was so wet, it was translucent. The music was better quality tonight. Some newly broken-up band members had shown up, a decent drummer and a better guitar player than those from a few nights before. About an hour earlier, Sanzo thought he'd glimpsed Hakkai hovering by the back of the club. 

But at the moment, next to Sanzo, a shirtless Gojyo wielded his low-slung bass like a weapon, making the other musicians seem like afterthoughts. They were in perfect sync, and somehow, Gojyo wove bass-heavy melodies and discords in and around Sanzo's voice. The thrum of the non-directional sound slipped along Sanzo's body, caressing him with a deep, sensual vibrations. His dick throbbed in time with the beat of Gojyo's fingers on his guitar strings. And in response, Sanzo panted out the lyrics, merging the music with his lust. 

The song ended and they headed off stage for a few minutes, giving themselves a much needed break. Sanzo followed Gojyo, watching his ass sway with his steps. He licked his lips. He was so close that when Gojyo came to an abrupt stop down an empty corridor behind the stage, Sanzo ran into him. 

"Hey, Sanzo," Gojyo said with a smirk. "I think you're happy to see me."

Gojyo's sweat-heated scent rolled over Sanzo and he inhaled, almost drunk with the it, desperate for contact. But Gojyo didn't grab Sanzo or kiss him. He stayed stock still, waiting for Sanzo to make the move.

"You fuck," Sanzo hissed at him. It was beyond irritating to be attracted to Gojyo and even more irritating that Sanzo would be the first one to cave into his desire.

Gojyo smiled. "Yeah, I know. But it's hot seeing your nipple rings. Very hot. You must've liked the pain, huh? Since the bet was only one on that crazy-ass night."

Sanzo pushed Gojyo against the wall and kissed him. He pressed his cock into Gojyo's thigh, grinding away with frenetic energy. On stage the newly formed band began a clumsy rendition of a down-and-dirty tune. Gojyo's hands gripped Sanzo's hips, forcing him to turn until he could feel the cool wall bracing his back.

Gojyo's tongue slid inside Sanzo's mouth, deepening their kiss. Deftly, Gojyo slid his fingers down Sanzo's pants, and he caught his breath when he touched skin instead of underwear. After that, there was a quick but careful lowering of Sanzo's zipper.

Gojyo placed his feet to either side of Sanzo's and pushed forward. It was Sanzo's turn to gasp as their wet, exposed erections rubbed together. Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's hand and pressed it around their cocks to join his own. 

"Fuck yeah," Gojyo sighed and kissed Sanzo again. 

Slick, soft skin pulsed under Sanzo's fingers as he squeezed his hand down the length of their cocks. They were both moving, hips and fingers, following the beat of the music. Sanzo knew he wouldn't last long, but that was possibly a good thing. After this, he'd be much more in control.

Gojyo broke their kiss and was panting when he whispered into Sanzo's ear, "Does this mean the condition is lifted?"

Why did the fucker always insist on ruining the moment? "Hell no, it's not lifted!"

Gojyo pried away Sanzo's fingers and stepped back. 

Cool air coiled around Sanzo's exposed hard-on. He was still in a feral, horny state, confused by the lack of contact. His head started to clear, and he realized he was left half-naked and achingly unsatisfied. He made a growling sound of disappointment.

Gojyo zipped up with shaky fingers and straightened his clothes. He'd wanted Sanzo, that much was certain. That Gojyo'd managed to quit when they were both so close caused Sanzo's anger to grow exponentially. 

Gojyo exhaled and said, "Damn it, Sanzo. If you fucking start something like this again, you'd better be sure." 

"Sure of what?" Sanzo snapped. His voice was hoarse and his throat raw, but it still dripped with venom. At least, he thought it did.

Gojyo leaned close and breathed into Sanzo's ear, "If there is a next time, all bets, all _conditions_ are off." He grinned at Sanzo and patted his cheek. Gojyo pulled away and walked toward the bar. "And that's my condition."

"You son of a bitch," Sanzo snarled at Gojyo's back.

Gojyo waved his hand over his head and kept walking. 

 

The house was dark when Sanzo got home from a funeral he'd overseen. Originally, he wasn't supposed to be back until the following evening, but he'd gotten a ride from Tatsuha, his more flamboyant cousin. Of course, that had involved some typical fuckery and a side visit to some bizarre underground club with that nutbar singer, Ryuichi Sakuma. Sanzo should've known better. The fucker always wanted to sing with him.

Singing with someone who had multiple gold records might have been good exposure, but the downside was dealing with him when they weren't on stage. Sanzo didn't know how Sakuma's band mates dealt with him. He was bouncing off the walls and chattering baby talk one moment, and in the next, scheming for world domination with his loose-cannon genius. It was exhausting.

Sanzo was still fuming about his lost evening when he stepped into Goku's room and shook out his now-wrinkled robe.

"Gojyo?" A soft voice called out to him. A woman's voice.

Sanzo flipped on the lights. On the bed, a fully dressed woman was sprawled out, her long hair spilled over the pillow. Sanzo gritted his teeth as he recognized her. Miki, Gojyo's ex-guitar player.

"Ah!" She shielded her eyes from the light. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sorry! Gojyo said I could stay here tonight."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, he ..." She started to cry.

Sanzo threw his robe on a chair, shut off the light, and backed out of the room. Even in the kitchen, clutching a beer and smoking a cigarette, he could hear her annoying sobs. This was all he needed. Muttering under his breath, he stomped toward Gojyo's bedroom only to pause when he saw light spilling over the patio outside. The garage. Sanzo opened the backdoor and stepped outside into a crisp, cool night. The sky was clear and dark as he picked his way toward the garage's door. 

It wasn't really a garage. Well, it had been at one time, but it had been converted into a separate work room that wasn't attached to the house. Sanzo had never been inside.

The door hung open and he was about to push his way into the room when he heard a phone ring.

"Yeah?" Gojyo answered, sounding out of breath. "Hey, runt! How're you doin'?'

Sanzo slipped closer to the door and peeked inside, still listening. He saw a red punching bag sway menacingly next to a rack of dumbbells.

"Nah, you're not bothering me. I was just working out. I had to get out the house, Miki and Kudo had it out again." Gojyo laughed. "Yeah, you got it. She's here, sobbing her eyes out as usual. Kudo'll be here in an hour or so. He'll accuse me of sleeping with her, take a swing at me, and they'll magically be all right again."

So that was why Miki was in Sanzo's bed. Gojyo was such an idiot.

"Yeah, I know. One of these days I won't let her in. Enough about that shit. Tell me what's going on with you." 

Sanzo heard the sound of a lighter.

"Yeah? Of course they want you, dumbass. You can lay down an awesome beat, you know. The Z-man would be crazy if he didn't ask. Are you going to join?"

They were talking about Zakuro offering Goku a job. Sanzo chewed on his bottom lip. From what he'd heard, Goku would actually be a good match for Lunar Impact. Especially if he was as easygoing as Gojyo made him out to be. Hmm.

"That bad, huh? Well, you know how I feel about him, and if you can't handle him, no one can. Look, Goku, I know him and Nataku are hooked up with Homura and a record deal, but you have to decide what you can live with."

A record deal? For Zakuro? Hooked up or not, Sanzo found that news annoying. There was no way The Magicians (a stupid name for a band if ever there was one) was better than ... Well, better than Lunar Impact would be.

"Hey, dude, I just want you to know that Sanzo's asked me to join his band, Lunar Impact. Yeah, it is a good name, just don't tell him I think so." 

Sanzo leaned a closer to hear better.

"Yep," Gojyo said as he laughed and faced the door. "The Sanzo you're so hot for." 

Sanzo straightened and decided eavesdropping was below him. He opened the door and stepped inside. Gojyo sat on a workout bench; he was shirtless and his skin glowed with sweat. 

Gojyo wasn't surprised when he saw Sanzo. "Me? Well, we haven't come to an agreement yet. There are still a few conditions to work out."

Sanzo took a final drag on his cigarette and then crushed it out in an ashtray.

"Anyway, we're missing a drummer. How do you feel about that? It's not a record deal, but face it, we'd be good." Gojyo laughed again, his gaze darting to Sanzo and then quickly away again. "Yeah, maybe. Hey, when are you coming back?"

There was a pause and Sanzo finished scanning the garage. Besides weights and the punching bag, there was an exercise bike, a jump rope and, of all things, a yoga mat. Who knew Gojyo was so health conscious? 

"Good. See ya then." Gojyo set down the phone and watched Sanzo.

"Miki," Sanzo said with a hiss. 

"Sorry. You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow, remember? I know she's a pain, but she'll be gone soon."

"I thought your band broke up."

"Nope. They threw me out because of the drama."

That didn't make any sense. "They threw you out? Why, did you sleep with her?" Sanzo had heard this story about Gojyo and more than once. It was one of the reasons he'd given Gojyo the condition.

Gojyo scratched his head. "Define sleep."

Sanzo glared at him.

"Relax. I didn't, but people make up their minds no matter what, right? _Conditions_ , don't ya know." Gojyo stood up and pulled on a shirt. "I'm going for a run. Wanna join me?"

 

Sanzo hung onto the railing leading up the stairs to the front door of the house. His vision was blurry from the sweat dripping into his eyes, and he thought he might pass out.

"Dude, seriously, how're you not in better shape? I've seen you dance on stage, and that takes a ton of energy." Gojyo was barely breathing hard. 

"I don't fucking dance," Sanzo gasped. 

"Yeah, right." Gojyo laughed.

The door flew open, slamming into the house with a bang. It was Kudo. and he seemed very angry. 

"Oh, man, Kudo, don't!" Gojyo shouted as Kudo rushed at him.

Kudo dipped his shoulder and slammed into Gojyo, and the two tumbled down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Sanzo stepped to the side, avoiding flailing arms. Kudo's fists were flying as Gojyo threw him to one side.

Miki came running out of the house screaming, "Don't hurt him, Gojyo!"

"Whaddya mean, don't hurt him?" Gojyo said as he rolled away and crawled to his feet. "He jumped me!" 

She started to wail, an annoying, keening sound.

Kudo stood up, glaring at Gojyo. 

"Don't do this, Kudo," Gojyo said. He sounded tired, as if he'd had this conversation too many times in the past.

Kudo lunged at Gojyo again. He was shouting about Gojyo's defilement of Miki or some such garbage. 

Kudo was the smaller of the two, and Gojyo easily pushed him away. "Hey, come on, man. Just take Miki and go home."

"She won't go!" Kudo screamed, swinging and connecting with Gojyo. "You did something to her!" 

Gojyo took two steps back. "Dude, don't make me kick your ass. Again."

Miki was wringing her hands and trying to say something, but no one was listening to her. It was a pathetic scene and Sanzo was unimpressed.

And then lights came on at the neighbor's house. 

Sanzo suspected someone had called the police. "Oh, for fuck's sake." He grabbed Kudo by his collar and said very softly, "If the cops show up because of this little scene, it won't be Gojyo you'll have to worry about."

"Cops?" Kudo's eyes were wide. He licked his lips.

Gojyo stepped closer. "Sanzo, they do―"

"Shut it, Gojyo. This is my house, too." Sanzo gave Kudo a shove. "Now get the fuck out. Quietly."

Kudo looked imploringly at Miki. She ran to his side and took his hand. Kudo kissed her hand and the two walked away. 

Gojyo and Sanzo watched as the two got into a car that had seen better days and drove away.

"Well, I gotta say, that ended quicker than it usually does." Gojyo rubbed his scraped elbow. "I guess I gotta thank you for that."

"Dumbass." Sanzo turned for the house with Gojyo on his heels. He shut the door on Gojyo.

"Hey!" Gojyo said as he came inside. "Why'd you shut the door on me, you dick?"

"You're responsible for that mess." Sanzo needed a shower. There had been too much drama, too many people, too much exercise. He needed to wash some of his annoyance away. "And because you gave my bed away, I'm sleeping in yours."

"I don't think so," Gojyo grumbled as he pulled off his sweaty, bloody shirt. "I don't need your help, you know."

Sanzo stopped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How stupid are you? You'd just let them use you and this house like that?"

Gojyo shrugged. "No skin off my nose."

"Bullshit!" Sanzo closed the distance between them and poked at a still-bleeding cut. 

"Ouch. Watch it, you prick!"

Sanzo froze, suddenly very aware of Gojyo's sweat covered body. Even more enticing were the random streaks of blood. Sanzo inhaled and closed his eyes. "You're useless."

"Maybe." Gojyo grinned at him, reading Sanzo's reaction. "But I play a mean bass and I've got a damned fine ass, right?"

The bastard was right. Sanzo hooked his foot around Gojyo ankle and pushed.

Gojyo flailed and then, before he tipped backwards, he grabbed Sanzo. They landed on the floor, arms and legs tangled together.

"Dude," Gojyo said. "You're so fucking turned on, just give in already. I'm good, remember? And big. I know you like that, my big dick plowing your ass."

Sanzo rubbed his erection against Gojyo's leg, frantic for friction.

Gojyo's hands slipped inside Sanzo's pants and squeezed his ass. "Yeah, I'll give you what you want, slow and hard. I'll touch that spot that makes you scream." 

Gojyo's words were cheesy and dumb, but there was no doubt, he did know what he was doing. The arrogant fucker. 

Sanzo let out an exasperated sigh and growled, "Will you just shut up already and do it!" 

 

 

A few hours later, the sun came up and Sanzo moved closer to the warm body next to him. He knew it was Gojyo, but he was too sleepy to care. 

Gojyo's arm curled around him and he said quietly, "Hey, I've got to get up."

"So do it."

Gojyo slid out from the bed. Sanzo watched Gojyo's naked ass as he picked through his clothes. 

"I'll shower and then make some food."

Sanzo grunted and pulled the blankets tight around him.

Gojyo laughed as he headed for the bedroom door.

"Hey," Sanzo said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His ass was sore but he felt pretty good. Relaxed.

"Yeah?"

"Lunar Impact." 

"What about it?" 

He knew he shouldn't ask, but he did anyway. "You joined, right?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Good." At least that annoying question finally had an answer. Sanzo let his eyelids start to close.

Gojyo leaned over and said, "You know, even with your stupid condition, I would've joined. But I guess we don't have to worry about that now." 

Sanzo sat upright, nearly tearing the sheets in his haste. "What the fu―"

"See ya!" Gojyo winked at him and dashed out of the room. 

Of course, Sanzo wasn't surprised. In fact, he'd fucking suspected as much. He should be angrier, but really, in the grand scheme of life, it hadn't been a difficult sacrifice. Even so, he preferred to keep that secret to himself. 

He drifted back to sleep, knowing that Lunar Impact was one step closer to being complete. 

 

End

 

Rock on, my friends!


End file.
